


Mrs Winchester

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love/Hate, Pregnancy, Smut, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Y/n have to go undercover for a vampire hunt and secrets are revealed when things get a little tense. Who loves who?? And who will break first??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mrs Winchester

“Hey guys I’m back!” You called through the bunker. You walked through to the kitchen and put the plastic bags you were carrying onto the counter. Just as you started to unload the bags you felt the presences of two other people. Without saying anything you turned on your heel and threw a can of beer at each of them.   
“Whoa, I’d rather not die because of a can of beer,” Dean huffed and sat himself at the table. You just rolled your eyes and continued to unpack the shopping bags. You and Dean didn’t get along much and you both made it pretty clear. It wasn’t even you whom hated him, he just never liked you so you decided to play his game. It did make working together a bit more difficult than it had to be but he was adamant on hating you, so you decided to do the same. You felt sorry for Sam, he normally diffused your arguments when they got out of hand. It never got physical because you knew that both you and Dean would die for each other despite your dislike for each other.  
“Sam I got you a chicken salad,” you said as you passed him the plastic container for which he thanked you, “and for a Dean, a cherry pie.” You placed the extra-large pie in front of the eldest Winchester with a grimace. How that man could eat so much was beyond you.  
“I found us a case,” Sam piped up, halfway through eating his salad. That caught both yours and Dean’s attentions. That was one thing you had in common: you both loved the job. Dean gestured for his brother to continue as he shovelled another forkful of pie into his mouth. Your face twisted in disgust but your attention was quickly stolen by Sam talking.  
“A vamp is killing married couples at a hotel not too far from here.” You nodded. Perfect. Vamp hunts were your favourite but you never knew why, you assumed it was because you could kick the most butt out of it.  
“Good. So Sammy, you and Y/N go and talk to the police and witnesses while I scope out the hotel,” Dean said, pushing away from the table, his pie finished. You straightened up from your leaning position against the counter and glared at Dean. There was no way he was getting all the action on this one. The last vamp hunt he had you finding names of possible targets and doing research, you needed to kick some supernatural arse or you were going to kick his.   
“Oh hell no, I’m scoping out the hotel, you can talk to witnesses with Sammy.” The older man glared back at you but you held your ground. He took a step toward you, his shoulders stiff and his jaw clenched.  
“I don’t think so princess.” You growled at him, your fists clenching and unclenching at your sides. He never let you help with the fighting even though he knew you were a brilliant fighter; Sam always had to convince Dean to let you help. You took your own step toward him and he did the same toward you. You were practically nose to nose and growling at each other.   
That was when Sam decided to step in.  
“Um guys, I said it was killing married couples, therefore I need you both to act like you’re… Um… Married.” Sam gulped as both you and his brother rounded on him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his obvious discomfort not helping to diffuse your anger. You never thought you’d be this angry at the young Winchester but just the idea of being fake married to his brother made you want to throw up, not necessarily with disgust but with nerves and awkwardness. Being in such close proximity to a man that hated you, didn’t really appeal.  
“No!” You and Dean yelled simultaneously. This caused a five minute glare war between the two of you. You faintly heard Sam sigh and throw his salad container in the rubbish.   
“You two have to, or we won’t catch the vamp,” Sam said. Dean was about to open his mouth –most likely to suggest that you and Sam do the job- but Sam cut him off, “Y/N is practically my sister so ew. Besides, this will give you two a couple of days to… Hate each other less.”  
“NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!” Queue the simultaneous speaking. Sam shrugged and left the room.  
3 Hours Later:  
You, Sam and Dean were sat in the Impala outside of one of the most expensive hotels you had ever seen. The building itself was huge and looked like it was made of marble (which it probably was). It was dark outside and you could hear the cheerful commotion from the dining room. You looked from the building to what you were wearing and died inside. You were a hunter so you thought that Jeans and a tank top was okay, clearly you were going to need something a bit less, hunter-ish.  
“Um, Sam, we can’t go in there looking like this.” Sam looked both Dean and you over and agreed. That was when he drove around to the hotel’s car park. You looked at the long haired man in confusion. What was he?-  
“You can get changed out here. There is a dress I picked up that should be your size, plus a shirt and dress shoes for Dean.” Damn this guy thought of everything. But, hold on, he expected you to get changed in the back of a car!?!? However, you knew it had to be done so you clambered out of the car and saw a beautiful mid-thigh black dress. It didn’t have sleeves but had black lace flowers dotting across your shoulders and framing your back. Not only did Sammy think of everything, he had immaculate taste. That was when your eyes settled on the strappy black stilettoes. You made a mental note to give Sam a big hug thank you later.   
You quickly grabbed the amazing clothes and rushed back to the back seat. You kept the boot of the car open so Dean could retrieve his own clothes.  
“Okay you two, I’m going to go and interview some witnesses… Play nice and, try not to kill each other.” With that he slammed the driver’s door shut and walked away. The tension in the car was thick but you attempted to shrug it off. That was until you saw Dean start to strip his shirt. You gulped comically as your eyes raked over his gorgeous body. Hey, you may not like the guy very much but damn was he hot!  
You brain finally kicked in and you reluctantly tore your eyes from his back and started to unzip the bag the dress was in. You slipped off your boots, throwing them to the floor behind Dean’s seat and then shimmied out of your jeans, not noticing the green eyes in the rear-view mirror unable to tear away from your body. You also failed to notice that dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his jeans becoming way too tight for his liking.  
You slipped the dress on over your legs and then under your shirt. Once the dress was covering your stomach you slipped your t-shirt off, thankful you were wearing a strapless bra. You then continued to pull the dress up and over your boobs, shifting the fabric so it fit comfortably. You then realised something: you couldn’t do the zip up. You gulped, dreading the fact that you had to ask the eldest Winchester for help, doing up a dress no less.  
You looked up, ready to ask him but noticed he was no longer in the car but leaning against the front of it, his back toward you. He had to make it difficult didn’t he? Before you got out of the car you slipped on the beautiful shoes and marvelled how good they looked and thank multiple gods that you decided to paint your nails last night. You sucked in a deep breath, clutching the fabric to your chest and climbed out the car with as much grace as one could with thin heels.  
“Um, Dean?” He turned around, his eyes going wide at the sight of you. You flushed red under his intense gaze. He took a step toward you, his eyes lingering on your visible legs.  
He quickly cleared his throat when he looked eyes with you, “yeah Y/N?” You blushed even more and turned so your back was facing him.  
“Do-do you mind zipping me up… Please?” You shifted your weight from each foot awkwardly. You had a whole night of this torture? Along with that hug, you were going to give Sam a good punch.  
“Yeah, sure.” His voice was the softest you’d ever heard it and it sent a pleasant shiver down your spine. You gasped lightly when his warm hands came in contact with your shoulders and down your upper back to where the zipper was, just above your arse. You repressed another shiver as his hand slowly brought the zip upward. You could feel his body heat through his clothes and yours and despite your ‘hate’ for each other you really wanted to push him up against the Impala door and fuck him senseless. His breath was fanning across the back of your neck and for a moment you wondered if his lips would make contact.  
“There, you’re done.” His voice has turned into the stern voice he only used with you and your little moment was over, his hot breath leaving your skin cold. You mentally sighed and switched back to bitch mode. No way were you going to let him win this battle. You rolled your eyes and bent down to look in the wing mirror so you could fix your hair. You could feel his eyes on your backside and you felt yourself smirk. Hmmm, interesting. A plan started to form in your mind as you straightened back up and followed Dean to the front of the hotel, after retrieving your bags.  
“Remember we are meant to be married so, here.” Dean handed you two rings, a beautiful diamond ring. It was exactly what you would want your future husband to give you. You smiled fondly down at it, twisting it on your finger absently. He then handed you a white gold wedding band that was identical to his but encrusted with diamonds. You wanted to cry, they were both so beautiful.  
“These are gorgeous Dean,” you muttered, not really expecting him to hear you. He smiled lovingly down at you but you were still looking at the rings. He chuckled at you which brought you out of your trance. Then he gestured to the revolving doors, grabbing your hand in his.  
“Make it believable,” he whispered harshly into your ear. Another moment ruined by his damn snappiness. You nodded and shot him one last glare before you entered the building.   
He linked his fingers with yours, a soft smile on his face. Now this Dean, you liked. You both walked up to the reception desk hand in hand. The woman behind the desk couldn’t have been more than twenty-three. Dean’s eyes locked with the woman’s and an idea popped into his head.  
Before you two actually reached the desk, Dean turned you to face him, bringing his unoccupied hand to slide around your waist. He pulled you flush against him, his eyes searching yours before his lips descended onto yours. Your eyes fluttered shut in bliss, his lips were slightly chapped but soft and warm at the same time. The hand that wasn’t linked with his reached up to run through his hair. He pulled you impossibly closer, revelling in your touch. Both of you let out a moan as your tongues met slowly. It was then that you remembered where you were. Dean pulled away before you and your e/c eyes tried to search his but he refused to look you in the eye, instead opting for staring at your nose.  
“Dean,” you whispered to him, “shouldn’t we get checked in?” You tried to get his mind back in gear. He nodded absently and you both proceeded to walk to the reception desk.  
“Aw, you two are so cute together!” The woman behind the desk squealed. You had to chuckle at her enthusiasm. Dean nodded and kissed your temple, letting go of your hand to wrap it around your waist. He gave it a gentle squeeze as the woman handed him the room keys. You were about to depart when the woman quickly grabbed your left hand.  
“Holy cow! They’re beautiful! You are one lucky girl.” You smiled at her, her grin being infectious.   
“Heh, I know. I definitely found a keeper,” you said as you stole a glance at Dean who was watching you with a smile of his own.   
Your eyes locked and you smiled at him, his smile widened then faltered as if something in his brain told him not to smile. Your own smile faltered at the thought. You nearly forgot, he actually hated you. He was only acting this way because of the job. Your heart sank, but why? You didn’t care about Dean like that. Surely it was just the fact that… Nope, you got nothing. There was no reason as to why your heart would sink at the thought of Dean hating you. You had known this fact since you met him. You suddenly realised, the thought always bothered you. Why did it bother you though?   
“Sorry, I’ll let you two go,” the kind receptionist said. You smiled genuinely at her and walked away with Dean.  
“Well at least we made someone’s day brighter,” you said, more to yourself than to Dean. However, he nodded and steered you up the marble stairs. Seriously, it was like the entire place was made up marble.  
Once you two reached the room your eyes widened, a gasp escaping your lips. In the centre was a large double bed, the sheets white and gold, the wood dark. The carpet beneath your shoes was a cream colour and you could see how fluffy it was. There was a large, double, floor-length mirror next to a door which you presumed lead to a bathroom. Candles that weren’t lit were scattered across the room and there was a long couch in front of a small fireplace. You looked up to find a chandelier hanging above you and cherubs were painted over the bed.  
“Wow…” You gasped out. Dean just let out a low whistle, proceeding to walk over to the bed. You quickly slipped off your new favourite heels and placed them safely by your bags.  
“Oh, I don’t think so Winchester, you’re sleeping on the couch,” you said snappily as you yourself walked over to the bed. He scoffed and sat on the edge of the bed, laying down on the comfy looking sheets. You huffed and excused yourself to check out the bathroom.  
With Dean:  
Dean groaned loudly and rubbed his palms across his face. What was he doing!? For the past two years he had managed to keep up his façade of hating you. Now his brother found this hunt where he has to be in the same room, seeing you in such sexy clothes. It was bad enough you tortured him in your jeans and shorts on a daily basis but he actually had his own room to sort himself out in those situations. Now he had nowhere where he could release his tension. He was beyond frustrated with both himself and with you and he had no idea how to deal with it.  
He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He quickly picked it up, barking a quick, “what?” down the receiver. He heard his brother’s chuckle down the other end. This caused Dean to groan again. His brother had done nothing but tease him about you. Somehow his intuitive brother had managed to figure him out, which really pissed him off.  
“I already ganked the vamp, you two are free to leave in the morning.” Dean sat up straight and ran a hand through his hair. It was roughly eleven at night and he already paid for the room so he may as well use it. Now the question was: Does he tell you that Sam had finished the job so you two can quit acting?  
“Okay, see you in the morning, ten o’clock yeah?” He received a positive yeah but what Sam said next made his face flame up.  
“Just tell her will you? Because Dean, you two are driving me insane!” His baby brother hung up, leaving Dean to his thoughts again.  
Back with You:  
Ugh, he was so infuriating. It just proved how good of an actor he was when he was pretending like he actually gave a damn. You supposed you may as well just enjoy the nice, caring Dean while you can, before snappy, dick-head Dean showed up again. That kiss you two shared was fuelled with a lot of passion so maybe he didn’t hate you as much as you thought. You quickly diffused that spark of hope, remembering all those one night stands he used to have. You sighed and looked at yourself in the mirror. You loved yourself and many thought you were arrogant because of it. You were just very confident so why did it matter if Dean didn’t want you, you could find some guy and get laid.  
But did you really just want some guy? You knew the answer and it scared the crap out of you. Of course you didn’t want some random guy. You wanted the male who was on the other side of the door. You wanted him, and you were going to get to the bottom of his hate of you. Hopefully, if tonight goes as you planned, then you will be a VERY happy bunny in the morning.   
Well damn, turns out you never hated the guy. You know what they say: ‘There’s a thin line between love and hate’ and it seems that you crossed that line ages ago.  
You fixed your hair in the bathroom mirror, making yourself look at alluring as possible. You sauntered out of the bathroom, swinging your hips subtly as you walked over to where Dean was still lying on the covers. You cleared your throat and crossed your arms under your chest, pushing your boobs out so the tops of them were visible but not much more.   
Dean lifted his head and rested on his elbows, his eyes ghosting over your figure, lingering on certain parts which made you smirk. Mind out of the gutter Y/N, focus on getting the information first, you reprimanded yourself.  
“We need to talk,” you said as coldly as possible. Dean visibly gulped but straightened up none-the-less.  
“What about?” Did he actually sound worried? That made you internally chuckle, good, he was nervous.  
“About why the fuck you hate me so much.” Okay sure, bluntness works. He shifted uncomfortably under your stare. There was no way in hell he was getting off without answering you.  
“I-I um…” He refused to look you in the eye which made you even more frustrated.  
“Damn it Dean, it’s a simple question!” You raised your voice.  
“Is it?” He snapped back. You nodded your head and finally managed to lock eyes with him. You had him now.  
“Fine, it’s because,” he sighed, “Oh what the hell!!” He jumped off the bed and gripped your upper arms, pulling you forcefully into him and pressing his mouth to yours. You gasped, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, entwining it with yours. You moaned into the kiss, your arms slipping around his neck, pulling his face closer to yours. You both pulled away, your breaths fanning together.  
“That isn’t exactly an answer Dean,” you said breathlessly. He shut his eyes tightly and when he opened them, they were full of worry and another emotion you had never seen on him.  
“I act like I hate you because I’m afraid,” he whispered, desperately hoping you’d leave it at that. Unfortunately, he knew you so, he knew you would plough on until you got a full answer out of him.  
“Afraid of what?” You asked him softly. He didn’t answer you straight away so you bumped his nose with yours, a reassuring smile gracing your features. He smiled a small smile before continuing.  
“Afraid that if you knew, if you knew how in love with you I actually was, that you would freak out and hate me even more or worse, leave.” He looked down at his feet, his green eyes glistening with unshed tears. Your heart broke at the sight of them.  
Your mind then caught up with what he said. He loved you? All this time, it was all an act? He thought you would hate him? Man, he really was dense.  
“You’re an idiot,” you stated plainly. This caused his eyes to bounce back to yours. He was about to open his mouth to speak but you shushed him with a gentle peck on the lips.  
“You may not have noticed but I’m kind of in love with you too,” you said playfully. His eyes lit up, the worry fading away being consumed by that foreign emotion; which you figured out to be love.  
“You love me?” He asked dumbly. You swatted his arm playfully.  
“Are you really going to make me say it again?” You blushed a bright red, your arm returning to its place on his shoulder.  
“That’d be good, yeah.” He leant his face back down to yours, his hands slipping from your arms to your sides.   
Just before your lips met again an, “I love you Dean Winchester,” flittered from your mouth. This kiss was softer than the previous one. It was loving but still full of passion.   
Your hands slipped into his hair, earning a guttural moan from Dean. He deepened the kiss, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip. You moaned and pressed yourself fully against him, feeling the muscles of his chest through his shirt. His hands slipped from your sides down to your arse, his hands gripping the material of your dress.  
Your hands quickly found the top button of his shirt and you proceeded to unbutton the white fabric. His lips left yours to find purchase on your neck, kissing his way up and down the length of skin. Once he reached your soft spot he sucked fiercely on it, moans leaving your lips. You finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and quickly slipped it off his muscular shoulders.  
The hands that were gripping the material of your dress rose higher to where the zipper was. One hand stayed over your arse, the other making the rest of your back visible.  
Your hand drifted from his shoulders down his chest, the muscles rippling beneath your light caresses. You ghosted over his belt and cupped him through his jeans. Dean let out a long groan as you started to stroke him, refusing to speed up or add pressure, enjoying teasing him.  
Dean swiftly grabbed your wrist and brought it to his lips. He kissed up the inside of your arm and once he had pulled you remarkably closer to him he kissed the underside of your chin, nudging it back with his nose. You giggled lightly and ran your fingers through his hair. He nipped and sucked at the front of your throat, a smirk forming on his perfect lips when you tilted your head even further back to give him more access.  
You removed your hand from his hair and trailed it down his chest again. You pushed lightly on his chest, moving him to sit on the bed. He did so but refused to let go of you. You kissed him again but only briefly. You took a step away from him and he locked his hooded eyes with yours. His pupils were blown, the green dark with lust. You smiled seductively at him and shimmied your dress down your body. That left you standing there in your red cotton panties and black strapless bra. Dean’s eyes roamed your half naked body like a man starved. He never let his eyes stay on one spot for too long.  
“Now, Winchester, I think you’re a bit overdressed for this party,” you said, taking the two steps toward him, your hips swaying seductively. Dean smiled like Christmas came early and undid his belt and took it off along with his jeans. You stared greedily and his fabulous body and felt your entire body quiver in want. The wetness between your legs began to get uncomfortable, the lack of friction driving you insane.  
“Come here beautiful,” Dean ordered with an outstretched hand. You felt butterflies start to flutter in your stomach. Nobody had ever called you beautiful with such passion before and you couldn’t have been happier than that moment.  
You did as he asked and stood between his legs, his chin resting on the valley between your breasts. You smiled down at him, your hands stroking across his cheeks; his stubble scratched at your palms but you leant down to kiss him anyway. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you on top of him, your legs either side of his hips. He laid on his back, his lips never leaving yours. You rested your weight on your elbows.  
However, that position didn’t last long as Dean flipped you both over so you were the one beneath him. Your lips finally left each other’s but only by a fraction of an inch. It was a like a movie, you both just laid there, staring at each other, your breaths heavy. Without breaking that trance you traced your hand down his bare back and then over his side to palm at his crotch. His eyes shut, breaking the contact, his breaths becoming even more laboured.  
“Baby, I need you,” Dean panted out. You smirked and shuffled your way up the bed until your head hit the pillows.  
“You already have me Dean,” you said lovingly. He crawled seductively up to hover back over you. He kissed his way from the top of your underwear to the bottom of your bra.  
“Who’s overdressed now?” He slipped a hand behind you to undo your bra and he flung it over his shoulder along with slipping your panties down your legs. You chuckled breathlessly then let out a small squeak as his warm lips encased themselves around one of your nipples. Sucking and biting at the hardened nub. Dean didn’t want the other one to feel neglected so he brought his rough palm to massage the soft mound, his fingers tweaking and pulling the pink nub.  
“Dean, please….” He smirked up at you, his lips leaving your breast and returning to yours. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders and he quickly kicked off his boxers. He couldn’t wait any longer than you could and aligned himself up with your entrance. He coated the head of his cock with the slickness of your folds and pushed himself all the way to hilt. You both moaned in unison, the pleasure encasing the both of you.  
“I love you so damn much,” Dean growled out as he started to move. You let out a series of high pitched moans, the sounds causing Dean to speed up his thrusts. He gripped your arse in his left hand, the other resting next to your head. You threw your head back into the pillow and moaned loudly as he hit that spot deep inside of you.  
“Oh Y/N, you feel so good.” His hips started to stutter and his thrusts became sloppy. You knew he was close, just as you were. The hand that was gripping onto your arse for dear life moved to press against your clit, giving it a few rough circles.   
“Dean, babe, I’m close.” Dean gave a particular hard thrust and that’s what had you coming undone around him. Your moans reverberated around you, they were so loud you nearly missed the low moan Dean gave as he spilled his seed inside of you. He rode you both through your orgasms and once you both came down from your highs he rolled off of you and onto his back.  
“That was awesome,” Dean said once his breaths calmed. You nodded your agreement, too blissed out to speak at that moment. Dean chuckled at your happy expression, pulling you close to his chest. You rested your head just above his heart, the steady beat of it making you smile.  
“So, um, I know I haven’t been the greatest person to you these past couple of years but um… Will you, um… Be mine?” You barked out a laugh and sat up, resting your weight on one of your elbows, the other stroking his sweat covered forehead.   
“Hmmm, now you were a terrible husband today Mr Winchester so I do believe I will have to think about it,” you said with a fake frown. Dean, catching on brought your lips down to his, his tongue lazily swiping over yours. Once he release you, you let out a hum of approval.  
“Uhhuh, okay, yeah. I think I can agree to that,” you stuttered out, your eyes closed.  
“Well good. Sammy’s going to be happy.” That caused you to laugh. Of course he would be, you two would no longer be at each other’s throats twenty four seven.   
“Hmm, but he’ll soon get annoyed,” he said as you snuggled up to his side.  
“Why’s that?”   
“Because I plan to do other things with you twice a loud.” You smirked up at him, gave him one last kiss on the lips, kissed his chest and rested your head back on his chest.  
He lifted your left hand to above his face and kissed your ring finger.  
“You were the best wife I could have asked for.”  
“I know,” you sassed back.   
“I love you Y/N.”  
“I love you more Dean,” you yawned loudly, moving your head to rest in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of your head, wrapping his arms around you tightly.  
“That’ll never be possible.”


	2. Marry Me, Mrs Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car breaks down and what does Dean do? Let's a certain suggestion slip.

“I can’t believe we just finished a case three days ago and Sammy has us on another one,” Dean complained with a yawn, his eyes trying to stay focused on the road in front of him. You chuckled from your spot next to him, patting his knee in sympathy.  
You didn’t blame him for being so tired, you were in just a bad of shape as he was. Since that night when you and Dean had confessed your love for each other you two had done nothing but fuck each other, eat, sleep, repeat. Even that morning you two did it in the shower, the shower in which you were attempting to get clean in. Luckily for you, you didn’t have to drive the four hours to the next job. Sam had gone on ahead a few hours ahead just to scope out the area and gets some news from the locals before you and Dean got there.  
“It’s your fault we didn’t get enough sleep last night,” you teased with a playful wink. He sent you a half-glare, his smirk in full power.  
“I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”  
You stuck your tongue out at him and turned your attention back to the endless road in front of you. The car was silent for at least ten minutes before you heard Dean start to hum a familiar song.   
“’Cherry Pie’? Really?” You questions with a smirk.   
“Damn right, it’s a good song,” he defended. You rose your hands up in surrender and leant your head on the back of the chair. Dean’s humming didn’t cease so you let the sound of the car’s engine and Dean’s soft humming put you to sleep.  
…  
“Y/n! Y/n babe, wake up!” You shot up in your seat. What the hell?! You took a look around you, noticing that the Impala had stopped. There was no way you were there already, you would never sleep four hours in a car. You then noticed a cloud of black smoke rising in front of you. It took you a moment to realise the smoke was coming out of the Impala.  
“What the fuck happened?!” You screeched, more at the world than at him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and you turned your entire body to face him. It was then that you noticed he was soaking wet and shivering. Was it wrong to find him incredibly sexy at a moment like this?   
You took another look out the windshield and saw that the smoke was accompanied by a downpour of rain and distant flashes of lightning. Well damn.  
“Have you called Sam and told him what’s going on?” You asked, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. Dean shook his head, water droplets flying from his soaked hair.   
“No reception.” You groaned loudly and slammed your head on your raised knee. You sat there in silence for a few moments before an idea came into your head. You latched your hand onto the handle of your door, steeled your nerves and shot out of the car as fast as you could. You cursed yourself for this insane idea but there was no way you were just going to sit there like a lemon and do nothing about your situation. You swiped your wet locks away from your face and jogged to the front of the car, lifting up the bonnet to be engulfed in smoked. You coughed and spluttered until it dissipated.   
“Right, you’ve got this Y/n,” you reassured yourself. Before you met the Winchester’s you were a mechanic at a local car dealership so you knew what you were doing. Whether you could fix it without any tools was a different story.  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” You jumped out of your skin as Dean spun you to face him. His hair was plastered to his face and his hand was warm against your wet shoulder.  
“I’m trying to fix the damn car!” You yelled over the sound of the rain. His eyes widened and his grip tightened. His eyes then quickly went from wide to narrow as he saw your body shaking violently with cold.  
“Like hell you are, in the car, now!” Your own eyes narrowed and you tried to escape his grip.  
“Damn it Dean! I’m not just going to sit here waiting for Sam to realise where we are!”  
“I’ll call Sam when the rain stops now. Get. In. The car.” You thought for a moment but realised with shock just how cold you really were. You couldn’t feel your fingers or toes and your arms were shaking badly. A loud sneeze escaped you, a few sniffles following.  
You heard a sigh escape Dean but he carried you those few steps to the back door to the Impala. You snuggled closer to his chest, the warmth of his skin radiating through his soaking wet t-shirt. As Dean lowered you carefully onto the backseat you refused to let go of his neck. He chuckled lightly but realised suddenly how cold and shaky you actually were.  
“Baby, I need you to let go so I can get you towel and some sweats,” he said softly. You nodded, still reluctant to let him go. He reassured you with a gentle kiss to your forehead. You curled yourself up into as small a ball as possible in your attempt to regain some heat.   
Dean return quickly with a plastic bag full of the items he promised. You gratefully took the towel and wrapped it around your hair. Dean sat you in his lap but not before he himself changed into nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. You felt his muscles tense beneath your back and you had to stop yourself from snuggling into his warmth. You had to get changed first.  
You shakily grabbed the hem of your t-shirt and pulled it slowly upwards, the fabric sticking to your cold skin. You sighed in relief as the garment left your body. However, the next item of clothing was going to be difficult: your skinny jeans. You took a deep breath and tried to undo the button. After two attempts Dean intervened and undid it for you. You half-stood as you shimmied the fabric down your legs. You pulled each foot out and flung the pair of jeans at the windshield causing an indignant utterance from Dean. You turned, looking for your bottoms when Dean grabbed you around the waist and pulled you on top of him so you were straddling him.  
He kissed you softly, one hand stroking your spine and the other in your damp hair. You moaned happily into the kiss, your hands gripping his shoulders. Without breaking said kiss, Dean shifted so you were both lying facing each other, your body flush against his. His hand trailed from your spine down to your backside. He squeezed and kneaded the pantie clad flesh, earning moans from you.  
“I hear body heat is the best way to obtain warmth,” you whispered against his lips. You could feel his smirk more than you could see it but it didn’t deter you from your mission to get your boyfriend naked and moaning beneath –or on top, you weren’t fussy- you.  
He pulled you remarkably closer to him, his erection pressed against your now wet core. You rolled your hips into his, making a hiss of pleasure pass his lips. You grinned in victory and trailed your hand from his hair down his chest and to the waistband of his sweats.   
“B-babe…” He moaned out, your hand slipping beneath the trousers. He bucked up into your hand, the tips of your fingers grazing up and down his shaft with feather-light touches. You kissed you way from his shoulder to his jaw where you spent most of your time nibbling and sucking.   
He growled audibly once you had a grip on his cock and he flipped you both so you were underneath him. His hands swiftly removed your bra, his mouth latching on to your left nipple like a man starved. You arched into his hand, that one touch enough to heat you up completely.  
“Dean, please,” you whispered, your hands raking against his scalp. He moaned lightly, his hips bucking into yours. He wasted no time in removing your underwear and his sweats and you soon found the tip of his cock brushing against your entrance.  
Your right hand gripped his arse, urging his to move but Dean took his sweet time. He kissed every inch of your upper-body before plunging into you. You cried out in shock and pleasure, still happily surprised at how well you two fit together.  
“Damn baby, you feel so good,” he said as he started to move. Your hips bucked up to meet his thrusts and soon you two found a perfect rhythm.   
It wasn’t long before you felt the familiar coil in your stomach and by the way Dean’s hips stuttered you knew he was as close as you.  
“Dean… I’m…” A loud moan flew from your mouth as he hit that spot over and over again.  
“Come for me Y/n,” he moaned into your ear. With that simple sentence you were gone, screaming his name so loud you suspect that Lucifer could hear you down in the cage. He came soon after, your name leaving his lips like a prayer. He slumped on top of you, keeping you warm with his sweaty body. You chuckled lightly, stroking his shoulders absently.  
“Swingin' to guitar, swingin' to the bass, in the back of my car, ain't got money, ain't got no gas, but we'll get where we're goin' if we swing real fast,” you sang softly, cracking a small smile as Dean barked out a laugh, his breath tickling the side of your neck.  
“Marry me,” he whispered lovingly into your ear. Your body froze, every muscle in your body tensing. Dean, realising what he just said quickly removed his face from your neck and looked at you mortified.   
You blinked up at him, not quite sure what to say. You two had only been going out for four days, that isn’t even a week! ‘But you’ve loved him a hell of a lot longer than that,’ you reminded yourself.   
“B-babe, Y/n, f-forget I sa-” you cut him off swiftly, your warm lips connecting with his soft ones. You tried to send all your love through that one kiss, one hand behind his neck, the other running up and down his arm.  
“Do you want to forget that?” you whispered, your eyes still shut in bliss. You felt Dean’s hand cup your cheek softly, his gaze solely on your own closed eyes.  
“I couldn’t,” he whispered back.  
“Good,” you said as you opened your eyes, mirth and love swimming in them, “because I wouldn’t let you.” You winked at him, your hand absently running through his hair.  
“Besides,” you started, “I thought I was already Mrs Winchester.” He laughed fully at that statement and kissed you deeply. Just as you were both getting into it you heard Dean’s phone ring. You attempted to shove the muscular man off of you but he refused to move his mouth from yours.  
“Dean, it’s probably Sam.”  
“Screw him, I’m about to show my new fiancé how much I love her.” You pulled away from the kiss to see nothing but love in his eyes. You smiled softly up at him then that smile turned into a smirk.  
“I don’t remember saying yes.”  
“Then, Y/n L/n, will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Winchester…. Again?”   
“Hmmmm,” you tapped your chin as if thinking deeply about your answer, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
With that you flipped the two of your over so you were on top and you proceeded to show Dean just how much you deserved the title: ‘Mrs Winchester’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it has taken so long to update. It's been forever and I can't apologise enough for that!!


	3. Baby Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean refuses to let his pregnant wife hunt.

“Dean, I’m coming on this hunt!” You yelled at your husband. That’s right, your husband of two years was none other than the Dean Winchester. Now, he would normally allow you on a hunt –not that you really needed his permission- but this time was different. Why? Well you were sort of nine months pregnant with his baby. Most people would understand why Dean wouldn’t want you on the hunt, people such as Sam, but you hadn’t been on a hunt in over a month and you were going insane!! You needed to see some action, it was in your nature after all.   
“You can’t just keep me here!” You protested even more as Dean refused to look at you and Sam walked out to the Impala.  
“I can and I will,” Dean said sternly, meeting your determined gaze with his frustrated one.  
“You know I’ll find my own case without you and go on that one so surely it’s better if I’m with you,” you rationalised. Dean’s frustrated gaze turned to that of defeat. Knowing you’d won you wrapped your arms around his neck, being wary of your large stomach, and pecked his cheek lovingly.  
“Thank you,” you said sincerely as you detached yourself from him and walked to the Impala. You noticed Sam’s wide eyes as you sat behind Dean’s chair. He turned his body to face you, his eyebrows raised. You smirked at him and folded your arms.  
“Too easy,” you said just before Dean opened his door and got in.   
Sam looked at you for a moment and when Dean wasn’t looking, reached behind him and gave you a high five. You giggled to yourself, proud that you had managed to go on the hunt. You weren’t joking when you said you were going insane. Try staying in the same place only seeing the outside world through a window for a little over a month, it was a nightmare. Especially when you had to hear about Sam and Dean’s hunts that you should have been on with them. You really hated being pregnant, you loved the fact that yours and Dean’s baby was inside of you but you hated being treated as fragile and helpless because of it. You just couldn’t wait until he/she was out of you so you could be a family and start hunting again!  
“Hello Y/n.” You swiftly turned your head to the voice next to you, your angel blade that was hidden in your boot in your hand. You relaxed once you realised it was Castiel. You breathed a sigh of relief and placed the blade back in your boot. You smiled warmly at the angel and greeted him ‘hello’.   
“Are you three going to the hospital?” He asked. You shook your head. He must have thought that you were going into labour. To be fair, nobody would think that you were going on a hunt in your condition. Well, more fool them.  
“We’ve found a job,” Sam answered. Cas’ eyebrows scrunched together.  
“So you’re dropping Y/n at the hospital then?”  
“No Cas, I’m going with them,” you clarified, a small smile on your face. Oh how you wished you had a camera. The angel’s face was priceless!!  
It was a mixture of surprise, anger and horror. Poor angel. You patted his knee in reassurance but that didn’t ease the look on his face.  
“Dean,” he scolded, “how can you let Y/n go on a hunt!?” You flinched from the anger in Cas’ voice. You forgot just how much the angel cared about your wellbeing. He took it upon himself to be your carer when you became pregnant and you were rather thankful. However, he was equally as possessive and over-protective like your husband.  
“Hellooooooo! I’m right here you know?” You waved your arms for emphasis. Cas looked at you with his confused puppy-dog face.  
“Yes Y/n, I am well aware that you are there.” You groaned and rested your head on the back of the seat. Sometimes Cas really was clueless.  
“Cas, you know Y/n, she’s a lot smarter than Dean,” an indignant ‘hey!’ resounded form Dean, “She made a good point and Dean didn’t argue so she’s here.” Ah Sammy, always the peacemaker.  
“She still shouldn’t be here,” Cas argued back. That’s it! You were not missing this hunt just because Cas gets his feathers in a bunch.  
“Cas, I’m going on this hunt and-”  
“No you are not.” Your eyes widened and your mouth opened in disbelief and anger.  
“Excuse me?” You hissed at your best friend. However, he seemed unfazed. Sam looked worriedly between you two, unsure of where the conversation was headed. Dean just kept his eyes on the road, his knuckles tightening in the realisation that he was wrong to let you come.  
“Y/n, you should not be here. You are unfit to hunt.” Sam mentally flinched. He really should not have said that. What made it worse was the furious look on your face. Unfit? Unfit your arse! Now you were pissed!  
“Unfit? I will have you know, Castiel, I could hunt with one arm and one leg if I had to so a little bump on my stomach is not going to prevent me from ganking some son of bitch!” Cas was still unfazed with your increasing voice.   
“Cas I think it’s better if you leave it,” Sam said softly, trying to get his friend to see sense.  
“I cannot just allow you and Dean to put Y/n in this much danger.”  
“Oh my god Cas!” the angel flinched at the mention of his father, “I am a grown woman, I can do whatever the hell I like so back off!” The car was silent after that.  
Well, silent for about ten minutes before you found yourself hunched over in pain. You groaned as your abdomen flared up, it felt like hell, and you’d know.  
“Y/n? Y/n?!” Dean started to panic, the car swerving to the side. You groaned as your shoulder hit the side of the door, that and the increasing pain in your body. Dean parked the car on an abandoned dirt road and got out of the vehicle and moved around to your side.  
You groaned again, even louder and full of more pain.  
“What’s going on? Baby, talk to me,” Dean begged desperately, his hands griping your shoulders. You leant your head back on his chest, the open door allowing for a cool breeze to enter the car.  
“Um, Dean, she’s going into labour,” Sam proclaimed. Your head shot up, eyes wide.  
“Oh hell no! I am not having my baby in, “you groaned, “in a car!”  
“I don’t think you have much of a choice,” Sam said as he stroked your knee comfortingly. You looked up and saw Cas giving you a worried look. Poor lad, he’s probably really confused.  
“I can help deliver it.” Thank god someone, wait a minute, did Cas just say he can help deliver a baby? Oh no, not happening, no, no, no, NO!!  
“Can you actually deliver a baby Cas?” Sam asked concerned. The angel nodded, shucked off his trench coat and suit jacket then rolled up his shirt sleeves.   
“Oh no, I don’t want Cas down there!” You squealed. Dean’s hands tightened around you and put you in a laying position.   
“Dean we need towels and possibly some water,” Cas demanded of your husband. He retrieved a singular towel and a bottle of water. Cas sighed. You were rather surprised your husband wasn’t complaining about getting his car dirty.  
“It will have to do.”  
“I hope you know what you’re doing Cas,” you said before another ripple of pain came over you.  
“Push Y/n,” Cas demanded. With a pained scream, you did just that.  
Dean sat on the seat, your head in his lap. Cas had opened the opposite door so he was kneeling on the floor and your legs were hanging out either side of him. This’ll be a story to tell your kid.  
“I think the baby’s going to like country music like Y/n does,” Sam said with a smile.  
“Yeah, but both me and Y/n love rock music so the baby’s obviously going to love that,” Dean retorted.  
“Imagine if it loved pop music!”  
“No child of mine will listen to pop music!”  
“Oh yeah well-”  
“GUYS! Can you argue about this once the baby has actually been born!?” You yelled at them. They both agreed and Sam excused himself from the scene before him. He believed it was more a private moment between husband and wife.  
Dean stroked your sweaty hair from your eyes, whispering encouraging words into your ear. As another ripple of pain spread throughout your body you glared at Dean.  
“I hate you.” He knew you didn’t mean it and you knew you didn’t mean it but that bastard put you in this position so you are going to blame him.  
“One more push Y/n.” You pushed with all your might and then finally, the pain stopped. You slumped your head back onto Dean’s lap, your breathing ragged. You heard loud crying and you realised it was your baby; you and Dean had created life and it was all yours.  
Sam had returned once he heard your screams had stopped and sat in Dean’s vacated seat, looking at you and Dean. Cas was holding the baby, wrapping it in his trench coat, which you thanked him for. He had used his angel mojo to clean up the baby for which you thanked him again.  
“Is it a boy or a girl?” Sam asked. You looked down at your baby with a small smile, awaiting Cas’ answer.  
“It’s a healthy baby girl.” Your smile widened at that. Dean’s arms hauled you into a half sitting, half laying position and wrapped his arms around you, hugging you to his chest. Tears formed in your eyes and fell down your cheeks. Dean chuckled wetly, tears of his own in his eyes and wiped your tears from your cheeks. You looked down at your baby girl, small tufts of h/c hair on the top of her head and when she opened her eyes the brightest green stared back at you. You were so happy she had gained Dean’s eyes, it was what you first noticed about him and all in all, what steered you to the path of loving him.   
“Have you two picked a name yet?” Sam asked as Cas got into the passenger seat, both back doors now closed. Your attention was then drawn from your beautiful baby to Sam. It took a moment for the question to register in your mind before your eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. You looked slowly up to Dean whose own eyes were wide.  
“I’ll take that as a no,” Sam said with a chuckle. He started the car, reversing away from the dirt road and back onto the main road.   
“Wait, Sammy what about the hunt?” You asked when you realised Sam was taking you back to the bunker.   
“Cas and I’ll deal with it. You and Dean need to be with the baby.” You smiled at him then turned your attention back to your baby.  
“Seriously Dean, what are we going to name her?” You felt Dean shrug behind you and his lips kiss your temple. You snuggled into his warmth and kissed his cheek lovingly.  
“What about Roberta?”   
“As in ‘Robert Plant?’ No.”   
“But-” you gave him a pointed look at which he admitted defeat.  
“I like Briana,” he said truthfully. You thought for a moment then realised he was trying to name your child after Brian Johnson.  
“Maybe the next one can be called Briana.”  
“Next one?” You stuttered for a moment.  
“W-well, yeah.”  
“I’m going to hold you to that,” he said as he kissed your nose.  
“How about Cassandra?” You suggested. Dean looked down at you for a moment before realisation dawned on him. If it weren’t for Cas then the baby would probably have died or not even had been born causing you to die so you thought it would be good to name your baby after him.   
“I love it. Hello Cassandra,” he cooed at your baby. She gurgled happily and reached tiredly for his finger.   
“Thank you Y/n. God, I love you so much.” With that he kissed you, it was neither hard nor soft and it held all the love in the world. You both smiled into the kiss.   
“I love you too Dean.”  
This was now her family, her weird-ass family: A stubborn hunter for a mother, a pie obsessed hunter for a father, an abnormally tall hunter for an uncle and a confused angel for another uncle and you know what? She’s going to love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is because loads of people wanted another chapter so I thought I would write them one, just because I love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a series on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-british-hellhound.


End file.
